Test Of The Leader.
Test of The Leader is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It is also the debut of Samurai Battlewing Megazord. Synopsis. Shin leaves the Shiba House hoping to keep the other Rangers out of harms way but when Apeslicer returns and attacks, Shin finally accepts the fact that he needs his team and his team needs him to fulfill his role as the leader and their role as Samurai Rangers. Plot. Shin leaves the Shiba House due to Apeslicer's actions aganist him and the other Samurai Rangers. As he walks through the city thinking about the fight, Sato begins his search for him. Kimico awakes and demands that Sato takes her with him too which he tells her to go back to bed and rest. A worried Kimico goes to the archives and finds an old scroll containing the blueprints to a new Megazord formation. In the Underworld, Tenta asks Apeslicer why didn't he take out the Samurai Rangers when he had the chance. Apeslicer explains that he would have if the half-human demon, Dekker, hadn't interrupted. This angers Lord Murakou and he vows to destroy Dekker if he gets in his way again. Back at the Shiba House, Kimico gives the others their breakfast and walks outside and begins to cry. Nathan hears her and goes out and sits next to her. Kimico explains that Shin is scared to lose his team and that she is scared to lose him that's why he left. Nathan then says that Shin just needs the time to cool his head and think things through. That they all need to be together to defeat the Demons and that there is no "I" in "Team" and that Shin would come back. Kimico smiles and hugs Nathan. Sato looks all throughout the city for Shin who is somewhere in the park. As he looks around on the park bench, he sees a kid crying. He then walks up to the child and makes the kid happy by making paper planes. A young girl then walks up to the boy and he introduces her to Shin by saying he is a lost boy too which Shin smiles. In the Underworld, Dekker shows up and Murakou engages him into battle. Murakou tells him that he, Dekker, should stay away from the Samurai Rangers and if not he will destroy him. As Murakou and the Scrappers give Dekker his punishment, Tenta and Chibba send Apeslicer back to the Human World to finish the Ranger now that he won't be bothered by Dekker. Apeslicer is happy to do so. Shin and the girl, who introduced herself as Miranda, begin to chat with each other. Miranda asks Shin why is he a lost boy too which Shin responds that the world is in his hands and leaving the ones behind would make them safe. Miranda responds by saying sometimes leaving the ones behind isn't the best thing and it isn't guaranteed to keep them from harms way. Shin looks away begin to rethink his decision. He then remembers that his father also said that no matter what always stay by his team's side and they will do the same for you. For it doesn't take one to make a team but it takes more than 2 as many. Suddenly, Apeslicer and his Scrappers attack. Shin tells Miranda that he has to go too which she tells him she would like to see him again. Shin smiles and runs off as the lilttle boy waves him goodbye. Sato returns to the Shiba House, unsucessful of finding Shin. Suddenly the Gap Sensor goes off and locates a Demon destroying the downtown business area. Shin arrives on the scene and tries to defend himself aganist the Scrapper, but they easily knock him down. Apeslicer laughs and calls him weakling and tells him to say his final prayer. Just then the other Samurai Rangers arrive and takes on the Scrappers. They then tell Shin that they need him and that they are useless without him. Shin joins his team and apologizes for leaving them and that he is nothing without them too. The Rangers then morphs and challenges Apeslicer into battle. They begin to fight Apeslicer in a parking lot. Shin tells the Rangers to delfect the Demon's "Sonic Boom" attack so he could get enough time to summon the Samurai Disk Cannon. The Rangers does what Shin says and the Samurai Disk Cannon is summoned and charged up as Shin launches its energy towards Apeslicer, finally destroying him. Apeslicer revives and grows into a Mega Demon. The Rangers summon their Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. As the battle begin, Apeslicer summons his Flying Mega Scrappers who begin to attack the Megazord. Kimico explains that she had discovered something useful while in the archive. She then tells the boys to summon the Samurai Battlewing. The Zord attacks the Demon as it falls to the ground. Kimico then disturbs pieces of paper to the team and tells them to summon the Kanji written on it. The Samurai Battlewing then combines with the Megazord and forms the Samurai Battlewing Megazord. The Rangers are amazed by the new combination and Nathan and Shin praises Kimico for this. The newly formed Megazord leaps into the air and does battle with Flying Mega Scrappers and destroy them. The Rangers then uses the Megazord's "Final Strike" finisher to destroy the Demon for good. After the fight, Shin and the others return to the Shiba House and Sato is elated to see him. Shin promises never to leave ever again. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Dekker *???? as Lord Murakou *???? as Tenta *???? as Chibba Minor Cast Members. *???? as Miranda *???? as Toby *???? as Apeslicer Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes